The invention is in the field of prefabricated, complete picture frames, most typically for photographs and prints, in which the picture can be quickly inserted into the frame, and the frame can be closed and sealed, ready for hanging, in a matter of seconds.
The invention is particularly useful and advantageous when sold and used in association with fast photographic developing services in that it allows the customer to quickly frame prints that have been quickly developed, thus providing complete fast service from negative to framed print.
The invention is also particularly convenient for those who desire to change the picture in the frame. The change can be made without destruction of any portion of the frame. The picture frame can be quickly opened, a new picture can be substituted for the previous one and the frame can be closed and sealed and immediately rehung, all within a matter of seconds.
Prior art framing devices have provided for interchange or substitution of one picture for another without destruction of the frame. Some patents that disclose such frames include Birch (2,598,755), Spertus (2,649,799), Teller (2,839,857), Cornelius (3,589,049), McCluney (3,665,627) and Williams (4,044,483).
These prior art patents do not provide the convenience and rigidity in holding, displaying and interchanging pictures provided by the present invention, nor do they provide the ease of manufacture of the present invention. The present invention can also be used with conventional frame cross sections, thereby retaining the traditional molded frame designs.